Architectural coverings, such as curtains, shades, draperies and the like are frequently used to provide privacy and to limit the amount of light that is permitted to pass through a window and into a room or building. There are countless types, forms and designs of architectural coverings known in the art. The term architectural covering is used to describe any and all of these types, forms and designs including blinds, shades, draperies, and the like.
One form of architectural covering of particular interest in this application is a drape or drapery product. Common components of draperies include a support rod connected to brackets positioned above or adjacent to a window or door. In one arrangement of a drapery product, the support rod rotates and drives the shade material across the length of the support rod. This arrangement is more fully described in Applicant's related provisional patent Application Ser. No. 61/702,093 filed on Sep. 17, 2012 entitled Rotatable Drive Element For Moving A Window Covering, which was converted into a utility patent having patent application Ser. No. 14/029,210 filed on Sep. 16, 2013 with the same title as well as being filed as a PCT Application Serial No. PCT/US2013/060205 filed on Sep. 17, 2013 with the same title, which are all fully incorporated by reference herein, including any related applications; and Applicant's related patent Application Ser. No. 61/810,949 filed on Apr. 11, 2013 entitled Rotatable Drive Element For Moving A Window Covering Including A Flexible Guide Arm And A Pointed Tooth Arrangement which is also fully incorporated by reference herein, including any related applications; and Applicant's related provisional patent Application Ser. No. 61/856,123 filed on Jul. 19, 2013 entitled Motorized Grommet Drapery Apparatus, System And Method Of Use which is also fully incorporated by reference herein, including any related applications; and Applicant's related provisional patent Application Ser. No. 61/856,143 filed on Jul. 19, 2013 entitled Motorized Drapery Apparatus With Batteries Positioned In The Brackets which is also fully incorporated by reference herein, including any related applications; and Applicant's related provisional patent Application Ser. No. 61/901,985 filed on Nov. 8, 2013 entitled Method And Apparatus For Linked Horizontal Drapery Panels Having Varying Characteristics To Be Moved Independently By A Common Drive System which is also fully incorporated by reference herein, including any related applications.
In these related patent applications, the support rod, also referred to as the rotatable drive element, rotates in place. While the rotation of the rotatable drive element is effective for driving the shade material across the length of the rotatable drive element to open and close the architectural covering, this rotation produces its own problems. Namely, connecting the rotatable drive element to brackets produces challenges because the rotatable drive element can wear, rattle, move around and otherwise be difficult to connect to and hold in place. This arrangement also produces significant challenges when attempting to connect other members or devices to the rotatable drive element, such as finials, rotatable drive element extensions, or additional rotatable drive elements to extend the length of the architectural covering.
In addition to these problems, other problems exist in connecting motors to the rotatable drive element as motors positioned within the rotatable drive element present their own problems. Further problems exist in how to power architectural coverings having a rotatable drive element.
Thus it is a primary object of the invention to provide a motorized drapery apparatus, system and method of use that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus, system and method of use that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus, system and method of use that is efficient.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus, system and method of use that is simple in design.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus, system and method of use that is inexpensive.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus, system and method of use that has a minimum number of parts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus, system and method of use that has an intuitive design.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus, system and method of use that holds a rotatable drive element in place while allowing it to rotate.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus, system and method of use that allows for connection of multiple rotatable drive elements.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus, system and method of use that provides for connection of a battery assembly external of the rotatable drive element.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus, system and method of use that allows for connection of multiple motor housings so as to provide additional torque for rotation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus, system and method of use that allows for connection of a motor housing that is external to the rotatable drive element.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus, system and method of use that allows for connection of an external power supply through the bracket.
Another object of the invention is to provide a motorized drapery apparatus, system and method of use that provides for housing electronic components to control the system in a portion of the bracket.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.